


The Tale of the Tempting Thighs

by winterflower0301



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wonho's Instagram, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflower0301/pseuds/winterflower0301
Summary: “What kind of thoughts ran through your head when you saw those pictures, hmm Kihyun?” Minhyuk purred.“I bet you thought about how hard Hoseok’s ass must feel under your hands,” Chankgyun said, taking one of Kihyun’s hands and placing it on Hoseok’s glute.“Or maybe you thought about what it would be like to rut against his leg?” Minhyuk added.“Or maybe you just wanted to fuck those gorgeous thick thighs,” Changkyun countered.“Oh that’s a good one,” said Minhuyk. “Anyone would want that."---AKA - Kihyun is a little riled up over Hoseok's latest Instagram post, and there's only one solution.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Tale of the Tempting Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this, I'm so sorry...Make sure you see the Insta post this is based on before reading: https://www.instagram.com/p/CK4JXrOpv8j

“What the actual fuck Lee Hoseok?” 

“What? What did I do?”

Kihyun and Minhyuk sat on the couch in their dorm, as Changkyun walked in, Hoseok trailing behind him. 

Kihyun pulled out his phone and stomped over to the apprehensive-looking Hoseok. 

“This. What the hell is this?” He waved Hoseok’s latest Instagram post in his face, swiping through the photos viciously. 

“I’d say that’s a picture of this man’s juicy ass,” Changkyun muttered, making Hoseok giggle. 

“I’ll get to you in a minute,” Kihyun said. “Wait, what’s that look for?”

“Ohhh I see what’s happening here,” Minhyuk finally chimed in. “Looks like you’re not the only photographer in this group, Kihyun.”

Kihyun worked through this information and then turned on the youngest. “YOU? You took these of him?”

Neither man looked chastised in the least, both holding back giggles, like they had just played the best practical joke. 

“What’s the matter Kihyun? I’d be happy to take pictures of you for your Instagram anytime,” Changkyun deadpanned. “Though I’ll probably have to focus a little more on your chest than your ass,” he added, his eyes wandering up and down Kihyun’s body.

“I can’t believe you get away with this stuff,” Kihyun said, ignoring Changkyun and talking to Hoseok. 

“Well, being a soloist has to have some advantages, doesn’t it?” Hoseok fired back. 

Minhyuk came up close behind Kihyun, speaking over his shoulder to the others in a suggestive voice. “I don’t think that’s really what has Kihyun so bothered. Do you Changkyun?”

“Not at all,” Changkyun agreed, stepping much closer to Kihyun than was necessary. “How long have you been pouring over those pics Ki? Long enough to think some...tempting thoughts I bet.”

Kihyun was definitely sweating now, his mouth opening and closing, as if he desperately wanted to offer a retort but couldn’t collect his thoughts. 

“Were you all flustered over little ‘ol me Kihyunnie?” Hoseok said in a cute tone, though his mouth was open and his tongue rolling around in his mouth suggestively. He also came close to Kihyun, putting his hands right on the younger’s hips for good measure. 

Surrounded by the three men, Kihyun was utterly trapped. “Maybe,” he swallowed thickly, his chest rising and falling a little faster than normal as his breath quickened.

“What kind of thoughts ran through your head when you saw those pictures, hmm Kihyun?” Minhyuk purred. 

“I bet you thought about how hard Hoseok’s ass must feel under your hands,” Chankgyun said, taking one of Kihyun’s hands and placing it on Hoseok’s glute.

“Or maybe you thought about what it would be like to rut against his leg?” Minhyuk added.

“Or maybe you just wanted to fuck those gorgeous thick thighs,” Changkyun countered. 

“Oh that’s a good one,” said Minhuyk. “Anyone would want that.”

Hoseok let them banter back and forth, holding Kihyun’s gaze intently, watching his reaction while the others listed off this menu of sensual options. 

“I think Hoseok should give Kihyun what he wants,” Minhyuk continued. “But only if we can watch.” 

“Just watch?” Changkyun pouted.

Hoseok silenced their conversation by pulling Kihyun into a kiss. It was slow and soft, and highly charged. “What do you say Kihyun?” Hoseok finally asked after he pulled away.

“All of us?” 

Hoseok nodded. “But I’ll let you have the first turn with my thighs.”

“Good,” Kihyun breathed. “Because I’m about to burst out of my pants.”

Hoseok smiled, exchanging brief looks with Minhyuk and Changkyun before moving in to kiss Kihyun again. 

“None of the beds are going to fit us all,” Minhyuk complained. 

“I’ll get the bedroll we use when our manager wants to stay over,” Changkyun said helpfully.

“Great idea, I’ll get the lube.”

“They’re really ready for this aren’t they?” Hoseok chuckled quietly to Kihyun, arms still latched to his waist. 

“Well it’s not the first time you’ve driven us all mad,” Kihyun retorted.

“Sorry, not sorry?” Wonho offered.

“Uuugh, shut up and take off your clothes.” 

Hoseok laughed, then stripped off his shirt and followed Kihyun over to the middle of the living room, while the other two returned with their supplies.

As soon as Changkyun laid the bedroll and cover on the ground, Hoseok dove on top of it, splaying his ass and thighs for the others to see. 

Minhyuk went to him like a magnet, straddling his thighs and cupping both buttocks in his hands and squeezing. A little groan escaped from Hoseok, and Minhyuk laid himself flat along the other’s broad back. 

“I’ve missed you Seokie,” he whispered in his ear. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Hosoek replied. 

“I believe I was promised the first turn,” Kihyun said, interrupting them. 

Changkyun grabbed Kihyun by the wrist and pulled him down onto the couch with him. “What’s the hurry? If you’re so eager, you can help me out here,” he said, glancing down to his crotch. 

“You’re so bold, maknae,” Kihyun rebuffed.

“Only cause you like it.” 

Hoseok shifted under Minhyuk, rolling so they were now face to face. Stroking the hair from Minhyuk’s eyes, he reached up to kiss him. 

“C’mon, let them get reacquainted,” Changkyun said to Kihyun. “Kiss me.”

Kihyun didn’t need much more convincing. He crawled onto Changkyun’s lap to straddle him, and they lifted off each other’s shirts before sinking into each other’s lips. Kihyun was impatient though, and horny, so it wasn’t long before he slid down to kneel before Changkyun on the floor, tugging down his pants and underwear. His cock was soft and waiting, and Kihyun unceremoniously stuffed the whole thing into his mouth, making it good and wet. He started to drag his mouth in long pulls from base to tip, each stroke getting longer and longer as Changkyun’s dick quickly grew harder. 

On the floor, Minhyuk was also working himself to full hardness, grinding his pelvis while Hoseok held onto his hips. 

“You two are wearing too many clothes,” Changkyun said. 

Minhyuk turned long enough to smirk at him, but he complied, stripping off his shirt and shorts, then helping Hoseok with his. 

Now that Hoseok was lying naked on the floor, Minhyuk breathed, “Damn Seok, you look incredible.” 

That got Kihyun’s attention, and he pulled off Changkyun’s dick with a little pop to look behind him. 

Hoseok was reclined, one arm behind his head, one knee bent, laying comfortably with one hand stroking his half hard-on. 

“I was promised thighs,” Kihyun said, removing his shorts, the last article of clothing any of them was wearing.

“Then get over here love,” Hoseok beckoned with a nod of his chin. 

Kihyun crawled over, swapping places with Minhyuk. The latter joined Changkyun on the couch, laying flush with him so they could kiss and stroke each other lazily while keeping an eye on the display on the floor. 

Kihyun took his dick in hand and stroked it up and down each of Hoseok’s thighs, tracing the lines of muscle. The soft skin of Kihyun’s cock against Hoseok’s sensitive inner thigh made the older arch his back and groan happily. 

“Is this what you wanted Kihyun?” Hoseok asked.

“Almost,” he replied. “On your hands and knees.” 

Hoseok rolled over, supporting himself on his elbows while pointing his ass to the sky, his thighs squeezed together. The electricity and anticipation in the room was palpable, and Minhyuk pulled Changkyun a little closer while Kihyun knelt behind Hoseok. 

Kihyun found the bottle of lube Minhyuk had retrieved earlier and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand before applying it to his cock. With one steadying hand on Hoseok’s hip, he lined up his dick and took a little breath. A deep groan erupted from his lips as he pressed between his thighs, thick and tight, with the lube providing the perfect glide. 

“Fuuuck Hoseok,” he swore. 

“Does it feel good?” Hoseok asked, fishing for praise. 

“Hell yeah. You feel so good.” 

Kihyun was already pumping his hips almost uncontrollably in short powerful thrusts. The squelching sound of the lube was lewd, but it stirred Minhyuk and Changkyun on. 

“Should we join them?” Changkyun asked.

“I think so,” Minhyuk confirmed, sliding off the couch and crawling around to face Hoseok. “You’re doing great, you look so good,” he said, kissing him and petting him on the head.

“I’m so close already,” Kihyun said, slowing his movements.

Changkyun stood on his knees behind Kihyun, letting his erection press up against the small of his back while he spoke quietly into his ear. “It’s ok, if you wanna come. Seokie’s thighs are really strong, aren’t they? Don’t they feel good?”

“Yeah, they feel so good,” Kihyun breathed, and quickened his pace again, driving his cock between Hoseok’s thighs, leaning his head back against Changkyun’s shoulder as he did so. His hips rolled over and over, Hoseok taking the movements well and keeping his upper body mostly still so Minhyuk could keep rewarding him with kisses. 

“You’re so sexy right now,” Changkyun breathed, and he could have been talking about any of them. 

Kihyun’s moans started to climb in pitch, and the others knew he was getting close. “Make Seokie’s thighs drip with your cum,” Changkyun whispered in Kihyun’s ear, and that was all he needed to crash over the edge. His hips stuttered and he held on tightly to Hoseok’s waist, his cock completely buried in his thighs as he came. The first powerful shot of cum spilled onto the bedcover below, while the rest spread down the front of Hosoek’s legs. He cried out loudly over and over as each wave of his orgasm washed over him. 

As Kihyun began to lose strength in his limbs, Changkyun pulled him back and collected him in his arms, leaning against the couch with Kihyun in his lap.

“You ready for me?” Minhyuk asked Hoseok. The older stretched and wiggled his hips a little, then nodded. After a final kiss, Minhyuk circled round to Hoseok’s other end. Hoseok was already clenching his thighs together again after that brief rest. Since Hoseok’s skin was slick with lube and cum, Minhyuk didn’t hesitate to slide in between his legs, letting out a low grunt as he felt his dick surrounded by the tight muscle. 

“God he wasn’t kidding, this feels incredible,” Minhyuk breathed. He thrusted in and out more slowly than Kihyun did, but with more power, so the motion shook Hoseok’s body a bit more this time.

Kihyun lay limp with his back against Changkyun’s chest, slowly recovering. Though Kihyun’s eyes were still shut, Changkyun was watching Minhyuk fuck Hoseok’s thighs intently, lazily placing an occasional kiss on Kihyun’s shoulder or hair. 

Hoseok’s back rippled as he shifted, holding the position so Minhyuk could keep taking his pleasure on him. As he moved, Changkyun could see his dick below him, hard and dripping. Minhyuk’s head tilted back as he got lost in the sensation of sliding between Hosoek’s legs, over and over. Finally he stilled and pulled back. 

“Seokie, lay on your back,” he asked, and Hoseok complied. 

Minhyuk straddled him, placing their dicks together, Minhyuk’s wet against Hoseok’s, and wrapped his hand around them both. It was the first time Hoseok had been touched so far and he moaned with desperation. 

Minhyuk began to ride him this way, his slim, long dick gliding smoothly against Hoseok’s shorter, thicker one, his hand keeping them together. He added a few more drops of lube to help things along and soon the rhythm was perfect. Hoseok’s hands roamed up and down Minhyuk’s thighs, which were working hard.

Kihyun had turned a little less sensitive now and was letting Changkyun fully wrap his arms around him. He trailed his hands along Kihyun’s tight, high pecs and down his flat, taut abdomen, burying his face in his neck to inhale his scent as deeply as possible. Suddenly Kihyun shifted in his arms and settled down onto his belly on the floor, taking Changkyun’s cock in his mouth once more without hesitation. Changkyun buried his hand in Kihyun’s hair and thrust gently upwards as Kihyun sucked on him. 

He had to fight not to close his eyes so he could keep watching the others, but a sudden movement from Minhyuk drew his attention back quickly. Minhyuk raised himself up a little higher above Hoseok, straightened up, tensed and tilted his head all the way back. He stroked himself a few more times and then he was coming. Both Changkyun and Hoseok watched intently as hot ropes of Minhyuk’s cum splattered along Hoseok’s chest and abs.

Minhyuk came back to his senses just enough to look down and stroke Hoseok’s hair with his clean hand. “You’re so good Seokie, so good.” 

“My turn,” Changkyun finally said, signalling gently for Kihyun to stop. Minhyuk moved off of Hoseok, and collapsed onto the floor next to the couch. Kihyun let Minhyuk pillow his head on his thigh, stroking his hair as he came down from his high. 

“Look at you, so pretty covered in cum,” Changkyun said lewdly to Hoseok as he crawled over top of him. “Are your legs ok?” Hoseok nodded, stroking himself. “Good, because I want to fuck them too.”

He settled between Hoseok’s legs, lifting them straight up in the air for him and holding them in place. Changkyun pushed his dick between Hoseok’s thick thighs, the skin wet and the muscles tight. He snapped his hips with sharp rolls, jarring Hoseok’s whole body. He noticed Hoseok was gripping his own cock lightly, letting the motions Changkyun made push his dick through his own hand. It almost made Changkyun wish he was fucking him for real, but that was a vibe for another night. 

It had already been a long ride, getting sucked twice by Kihyun, stroked and kissed by Minhyuk, and watching the both of them come all over Hoseok, so he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Each stroke between Hoseok’s thighs was pulling him closer and closer, the heat rising under his skin. Finally he let Hoseok’s legs fall carefully and stroked himself towards the edge. Hoseok pumped his own dick quickly, watching Changkyun’s toned body tremble above him as he shot cum over Hoseok’s chest, adding to what Minhyuk and Kihyun had already left. Hoseok’s back arched and he came hard, grunting as his cock pumped out thick white cum, every one of his hard-earned muscles flexing beautifully.

Kihyun appeared at Hoseok’s side, then Minhyuk. Changkyun sank back onto his heels between Hosoek’s spread legs, looking very pleased. 

“You’re the best Seokie,” Minhyuk cooed. 

Hoseok’s huge, cum-covered chest heaved as he calmed down, smiling blissfully. 

“That was amazing,” Kihyun added. “And you are really gonna need a shower.”

Hoseok laughed in agreement and sighed happily. “Remind me to post to Instagram more often.”


End file.
